Colours
by theresistance90344
Summary: What if you were born in a world were you had a soul mark? Would you hate it? Or Love it? Join Magnus and Alec through multiple series of events that happened in the books they are mentioned in. Rated T for curse words


**hELLO THERE. Nah kidding, i'm back more weirder than ever. And if you're new, then hELLO THERE (-^-).**

* * *

December 1600, Magnus Bane, half-demon and half-human, was introduced to the world loved by his family. But as the days past, his body developed two marks. One was the mark of the warlocks, and as soon as his parents found out, he was treated differently. Treated as if he was a monster to be feared, which was true. His mother couldn't take it with the knowledge that her own son was half-demon, hung herself in their barn. Soon after, his father tried to drown him, but died as Magnus struck him with his powerful magic. He was soon taken in by the Silent Brothers in Madrid, Spain and they gave him the name Magnus Bane. The second mark was what everyone had, the soul mark. The mark was a simple line circling over his left wrist, meaning he would be dominant. People say that when you found the one, it would grow leaves, buds, colourful and beautiful flowers that defined your relationship. It grew from your first kiss, to your first time, and once you get married, it covers your whole arm.

Magnus tried to socialise and date downworlders and mundanes alike, but through out his years of immortality, he hasn't found his one and only. But one day in the year 2007, he had a party in his apartment. Everyone, and by everyone meaning downworlders, had the greatest party of their lives just for his cat, Chairman Meow. One day a group of shadow hunters and a mundane crashed his party for some petty girl's memories. One day, he was sure he found his future boyfriend. Yeah thats right. Boyfriend. He had men in his past, but he believed that Alexander Gideon Lightwood (yeah i know right, a Lightwood?!) is going to be his future. He was one of a kind, he was like no one he had met before. It was like his grey-like world was suddenly filled with colours, he was set-off guard by Alec's beauty. He also felt a sting on his left wrist, but ignored it because he aaas enraptured by beauty and grace from the Lightwood. It didn't matter if he didn't see it, Magnus fell at first sight. After the group left, Magnus couldn't help but ask Alec to call him soon, I mean why not? The guy responded bashfully, it was almost as cute as his cat in glitter.

But he would never admit it, he was sad that his favourite Lightwood by far was leaving. The feeling he had was unfamiliar. His stomach in butterflies, heart beating non-stop, and by the time he closed the door, he felt his face heating up. Feelings are sure one of a kind. As he glanced around his apartment, he couldn't help but groan. It was a mess and he didn't want to deal with it right now. It was when he changed out of his clothes that there was something wrong. But he can't find out what it was. Soon after he was interrupted a second time by the same shadow hunters (sadly no Alec), he finally noticed his left wrist. On the mark, it was a single bud, still closed, but it was there. On his wrist. He was a right all along about Alexander. And he was going to do all his might to make him his.

It was a few nights until he was called to go to the Institute for an emergency, he wondered why but he did not hesitate to gather his things and head towards the church. He met Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's little sister. It was quite funny to know a lot about his soulmate's life. Maybe because he searched him up. But anyways, they both rushed inside the building and turn numerous turns until they stopped in front of a big door leading in the infirmary. Inside there were three people surrounding a person in bed, bleeding heavily. Magnus noticed that Alec wasn't one of the three people. _That means…_ He paused. He couldn't feel anything. He just stood there, eyes widening in shock. His soulmate was going to die. He can't let him give up on the pain, so he quickly rushed towards the bed and, thank the gods, he brought what he exactly needed. Everyone went out of his way and left the room to concentrate better. The fact that he knew that Alec was the love of his life since the day he saw him, motivated him to try- no to SAVE his life. As he did the spells and mixing the substances together to make a paste to put on Alec's injuries, he can't help but notice that leaves were growing on the simple line. This activated something in Magnus' mind and concentrated harder than ever.

After a few- okay a LOT of spells and magic and chanting and literally everything Magnus did in the steed of Alec's life, the patient arose in a gasp. He stopped for a while, catching his breath as the beautiful man was clutching himself around the waist. Alec finally came to his senses when he notices that he was in the presence of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He was surprised that Magnus came and healed him. Of course he knows the man asked him to call him sometime, but he couldn't with the knowledge that he was his soulmate. He knows that he likes men. He knows that being gay was a big no-no from the Clave. But ironically his soulmate is a grown up man who knew too much. And he can't deal with it.


End file.
